


we’ll be there

by mxsicalpup



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drinking, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, M/M, One Night Stands, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Burn, Smoking, Smut, Texting, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, eventually tho, herc is trans change my mind, mention of trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxsicalpup/pseuds/mxsicalpup
Summary: John’s good at running away from his problems, figuring that he doesn’t have to bother anybody with them if he runs. Lafayette and Hercules really want to help him settle and relax, but of course, Alexander throws a wrench into the plan. (summary to be edited later)





	we’ll be there

**Author's Note:**

> this first chapter is just a little rushed because i’ve been hella busy the past few days. trust me, the quality will be better as the story advances

John laughed as he downed the rest of what was in his glass, stretching his arm out along the back of the booth. Laf was laughing a little harder, and Hercules just grinned and shrugged. “What can I say? I was a mess in college.”

“We know that, Herc, but we didn’t know that you’d fuckin’ passed out like a wuss in Six Flags.” John snorted softly.

“Listen, I barely know how it happened. One minute I was waiting on line for Roarin’ Rapids, and the next minute I was waking up in the emergency building. I have no idea about anything that happened between those two instances.”

“Hercules, my dear, you really need to learn to stay hydrated.” Lafayette shoved his shoulder lightly, and Hercules just grinned at him and took a sip of his beer. “I’ll learn eventually. I’ve been better about it, but you never know.”

The three of them were sitting in a bar, just sort of hanging out and having a pretty good time. John was the one who had invited the two of them to come out and chill for a while, but Lafayette and Hercules both knew it was a cover for something a little more concerning. John knows his way around liquor, sure, but he only asks people to come and hang out with him if he knows he’s gonna end up getting plastered. He’s not afraid to drink by himself, which is why both Lafayette and Hercules knew that something was up.

They all calmed down from the laughter, and Lafayette shifted. It was almost as if he could change moods on a dime, because he went from happy-go-lucky to worried and concerned. “So, John, why did yo really invite us out tonight?”

John blinked at him, rose a brow and gave a slight laugh. “What’re you talking about? I just wanted to hang out with you guys...” He trailed off as the waitress came around, and he swiftly ordered another round.

Hercules caught on to what Lafayette was trying to pull out of him, and finished off his own bottle before raising a brow back at John. “Dude, we’ve both known you for long enough that you definitely didn’t just ask us to hang out on a whim. What’s up? Something’s gotta be wrong.”

“Nothing’s wrong.” John rolled his eyes at them, crossing his arms. Herc leaned out the side of the booth and glanced under the table; John’s knew was bouncing a mile a minute. It was a classic nervous tick from the man. Laf and Herc exchanged glances while John stopped his leg and crossed his ankles. “Why are you guys acting like this? I just wanted to hang out with my friends. Stop asking me all this bullshit.”

“John, we are worried for your wellbeing.” Laf sighed softly, swirling his beer bottle around lightly by the neck of it. “We know you could come drink by yourself. And we know that something is wrong, so it would be easier if you just talked to us rather than get plastered and cry about it here. Or get into another fight somehow.” He watched John shift uncomfortably in the booth, watched him start to scratch at his knuckles (another, more painful nervous tick), and sighed.

“John, stop scratching.” Hercules rubbed a hand down his face, and John flattened his palms against the table, taking a deep breath. “I’m okay, guys. Seriously. I’m fine.”

The waitress brought around three more bottles, and John had his opened as soon as possible and downed half. Laf and Herc exchanges another knowing look; John was a lightweight. This was his third bottle, so he’d be drunk in two more and plastered one more after that, not to mention the Cinnamon Toast Crunch shots he was probably going to order soon.

John’s friends knew the routine. And they’d drive him home and make sure he went inside, at least, before leaving him to his own devices. And then John would simply be alone for the night, and he’d be more self destructive then. And then they wouldn’t talk about it. That would be that.

Hercules shifted his gaze away from John to look over at Lafayette, who was looking at John with concern and light frustration. Laf felt eyes on him, and looked over at Hercules, trying to telepathically communicate what his eyes said: ‘his father must’ve called’.

John squinted at them both and huffed. “Look, I’m fine. I’m okay. I just wanted to come out and drink for a little while, that’s all. I didn’t know it was such a crime to want to hang out with friends.”

“It’s not a crime, John.” Laf sighed in exasperation. “It’s not a crime. But we know why you wanted to be out tonight. And we love you, we always will, but you really have to start talking to someone about-“

“No. I’m fine. I am fine. Why are we still talking about this? I don’t want to talk about me anymore. Hercules, how was...” He trailed off and started staring at the door, cheeks sort of turning a nice shade of red.

Hercules blinked and looked over his shoulder. Lafayette stared at John’s flustered expression for a second, taking note of how his pupils got big and wide like saucers before looking over his shoulder.

Two men had walked in and were talking to each other as they advanced to the bar. One was recognizable; Aaron Burr. His tall, lanky, and sort of depressing stature was always evident in a crowd. The man next to him was new, though, someone none of them had really seen before.

He was short, perhaps an inch shorter than John. His skin was a light tan in hue, his hair tied back somewhat neatly in a ponytail. His forehead was kind of bigger than normal, but overall, he was attractive. Lafayette could understand why John looked flustered, of course.

Hercules looked back over at John and couldn’t help a slight smile. “Look Laf, he’s smitten already and the guy hasn’t even said two words to him.”

“Shut up.” John huffed and kept on staring as the attractive man sat himself next to Burr at the table, looking somewhat disinterested and in need of an escape. Lafayette smirked, reaching over the table to jab lightly at John’s shoulder, figuring that neither him or Hercules would get an explanation from John that night. He just wanted to make John happy, and if getting a quick drunken fuck that night would take his mind off of whatever issue was going on in his brain, it would be better than nothing. “You should perhaps try your luck, buy him a drink.”

“Yeah, sure, let’s say that I do buy him a drink. What happens then? What if he’s not, like, interested in dick?” He tapped his fingers quickly on the table and bounced his knee, keeping his other hand firm on the neck of his beer bottle. Laf rolled his eyes. “You are overthinking.”

“I’m not overthinking, you’re very clearly underthinking.”

“I’m thinking the right amount, I believe.”

“Actually,” Herc hummed softly, “I think John has a point-“

“Get up, Herc.” Laf pushed Herc’s shoulder, and he grunted a little. “Huh?”

“Get up.”

“Why do you need me to get up?”

“Yeah, why are you asking him to get up?” John made a face that was one-third nervous, one-third frustrated and one-third hopeful. Laf huffed in annoyance. “I am going to ask him to come sit with us. Hercules, please stand up.”

“I don’t want to get up, things that aren’t in motion stay unmoving.” Hercules squinted at him, and John grumbled. “Don’t you dare get up, Hercules.”

“I don’t plan on it.”

“John, this is for your own good.” Laf started pushing at Herc’s side. Herc grumbled and shoved Laf back lightly, keeping his hands splayed on his chest, and Laf blinked at him for a moment in surprise before pushing his wrist away and pushing at him again. Herc finally relented after this, offered a slightly apologetic look to John, and stood. John gasped in betrayal, and Laf gave a playful smile and flipped John off before almost skipping to the man next to Aaron.

Hercules sat back down, and John squinted at him. “You betrayed me.”

“He wouldn’t have stopped.”

“I’m gonna beat your ass for this.”

“Yeah, I’d like to see you try.” Herc snorted and took a swig from his bottle, and John grumbled under his breath and sat back to watch Lafayette and the cute guy next to Aaron.

Aaron made a slight face at Laf’s arrival, and turned away from the stranger to focus on his drink. Laf gesticulated with his hands as he spoke to the stranger, pointing over his shoulder to the booth the group of them were in, smiling. The stranger smiled vaguely (though he also looked somewhat nervous by the encounter) and turned his head to look, making eye contact with John almost instantly.

John felt like the world dropped away from him for a moment. He stared back at the stranger, and the stranger gave a half smile. The stranger’s eyes burned with this fire, this sort of wild passion and hope and excitement that left John breathless. His cheeks were bright red, and he offered this flustered grin and gave a little wave.

The stranger looked away, back up at Lafayette, and Hercules snorted. “You are such a useless gay man.”

“Hercules, I am going to fight you if you say one more thing.”

“No, you won’t.”

“You’re right, I won’t.” John kept watching as the stranger easily excused himself from Aaron’s presence, and walked with Laf over to their booth. Laf looked a lot taller than him; with Laf standing at 6’4” and the stranger standing just a little above Laf’s shoulder. John breathed out and kept bouncing his knee a mile a minute. “Holy shit, Laf got him to come over here, holy shit-“

Herc gave an easy smile when they finally approached. The stranger gave a pleased grin, settling his gaze on John. Laf grinned. “John, Hercules, this is Alexander Hamilton. He will be joining us.”

“Hey.” Alexander gave a small wave, and Laf quickly took the seat next to Herc again. John blinked a little and smiled helplessly, making Alexander laugh just slightly. “Is, uh, this seat taken?”

“Oh, oh shit, no, here.” John flushed and slid over a little, letting Alexander sit down. Alexander just smiled. “Your friend said you wanted to buy me a drink, though it looks like you can barely speak. Are you okay?”

“Yep, fine as I’ll ever be.” John laughed a little, then offered a hand. “I’m John Laurens, nice to meet you.”

“Oh! Like Henry Laurens, right? You’re his son?” Alexander shook his hand with a confident smile, and John’s face faltered. “Oh, yeah, you know my father. Greeeaaaat. Ma’am, can we get another round, and one for the newbie?” He caught the waitress as she passed, and she nodded before walking off again.

Laf spared a glance to Hercules, who let out a breath. Alexander nodded to John. “Yeah, I know him. I’m a political lawyer, I have a general idea about the people in politics on the east coast. Your father’s ideals are complete and total bullshit.”

“Huh?”

“Yeah, it’s disgusting- oh God, I’m sorry, I just said that straight to your face. I’m sorry, I’m just really-“

“You don’t have to apologize, I agree with you.” John was smiling again in no time, laughing a little. “He’s gross.”

“True.” Alexander laughed softly, and the waitress brought around their new bottles. They toasted to a new friendship, and Lafayette leaned to Hercules. “We are the new third and fourth wheels.”

“Seems like it.”

“You may have to drive two drunk idiots and one tipsy Frenchman home tonight.” Laf smiled softly at him, and Herc rolled his eyes. “Of course. I’m always the designated driver.”

“Always have been, and always will.” Laf clinked their bottles together, and they both took a drink.

Alexander looked up. “So, how did you guys meet?”

“College.” Laf smiled warmly. “We all went to the same one for different majors. I went for photography.”

“I went for fashion design.” Herc grinned proudly.

“And I went for art. And somehow we managed to find each other and stay stuck.” John grinned eagerly at Alex, who nodded in understanding. “That’s cool. I just had Burr throughout law school. It was rough.”

“We know. Laf knows Burr through some friend of his or something, I dunno, but we all know that he’s a little hard to handle.” John shrugged.

(Laf looked over his shoulder to the bar where Burr was still sitting. Burr was looking at Laf with slight interest; Laf responded with a smirk, a wink, and a blown kiss. Burr’s cheeks flared up and he made a face before turning away again.)

The night passed on quickly. Alex and John seemed drawn to each other with each beer they downed. Hercules stopped after his fourth drink, and mellowed out with water, watching the shitshow happen.

John got louder and more amped up. Lafayette just got clingy, leaning into Herc’s side happily. Alex, however, seemed to attach himself to John’s side. They divulged into their own quiet conversation, faces close, hands under the table.

Hercules decided to call it then. He stood, and Lafayette whined at the loss of warmth from him. He rolled his eyes and grabbed Laf’s hand. “You’re needy.”

“Shut up.”

“Alright boys, let’s get home. It’s late.” Herc shook his head, and John blinked a little in surprise, smiling drunkenly up at him. “Whaaat?” Alex just put his head on John’s shoulder and started laughing, which made John start laughing. “You’ve got- You’ve got a pretty laugh, Alex.”

“Shhhhh. I’ve gotta tell you a secret.” Alex tried to calm down enough to actually tell him, but squeaked softly when he was hoisted up by Hercules. Alex squirmed in his hold, jumping down and stumbling a little. John grunted, slipping out of the booth and grabbing Alex’s hand. “Heeeerc, what gives?”

“We’re going home.”

“I’m takin’ Alex home.”

“I’ll drive you.”

“We’re gonna take a cab.”

“John, c’mon.” Herc sighed softly, and Laf made a face at him. “Hercules, let him go home with the man. He needs it.”

Herc gave both of the shorter men a once over before placing a hand on John’s shoulder to get his attention. John yelped and blinked at his hand before looking drunkenly back up at him, trying to focus on him. “Whaaaaat?”

“Text me the minute you get to your apartment.”

“Why? You’re not my dad.” John laughed and tried to push his hand off, but it stayed planted there. Hercules gave him a serious look. “I mean it.”

“You’re pretty hot when you’re mad,” Alex noted, grinning like an idiot, and John just smiled up at Herc before nodding. “I’ll do it.”

“What’re you gonna do, John?”

“ ‘M gonna get home, and I’m gonna text you that I’m home.”

“Right.” Herc nodded a little, then looked to Alex. “Treat him nice.”

“Mmhmm.” Alex offered a salute which made him, John and Laf all laugh. Herc smiled softly. “Get to John’s place safely, please.”

“We get it, daaad.” Alex snorted, hit Herc’s chest lightly before dragging John out of the bar, both of them laughing. Lafayette just chuckled. “John will be fiiiine.”

“I’m allowed to be worried.” Herc huffed softly, and walked Laf out. They got outside just as John and Alex were clambering into the back of a taxi, and they were off quickly.

John gave his address to the driver, and then him and Alex were chilling in the backseat. John blinked a little and squeezed Alex’s hand. “Hey, hey, you said you wanted to tell me a secret?”

“I did?”

“Yeah, in the bar.”

“Ohhh, riiiiight.” Alex practically giggled. “I wanted to tell you that I thought your laugh was pretty. Like music.”

“That’s gay.” John snorted a little, and Alex grinned drunkenly. “Good thing I’m bi then.”

“Yeah, good thing.”

“By the way, I’m a bottom.”

“Aww, no fair! I wanted to bottom!” They both looked at each other before laughing again, leaning against one another in the back seat.

After their laughter bubbled back to giggles, Alex leaned up to nip lightly at his jaw. “Anyway, we’ll see who bottoms when we get to it, right?”

“Mhm.” John gave a curt nod, and Alex offered a drunk but flirtatious smile before pressing his lips firmly to John’s.

John may have been drunk, but he knew he wouldn’t forget the feeling of Alex’s mouth tomorrow morning.

* * *

Herc tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as he drove him and Laf back home. They were roommates; they figured it was easier for the both of them to live together, so they shared a pretty big apartment. He listened to Laf and the way he hummed and stared out the window, peaceful and drowsy from the beers he’d guzzled. He wasn’t flat out drunk, being a bit more of a heavyweight, but he was definitely tipsy, and it showed in the way his movements were more lethargic and needy. Herc smiled softly; maybe Laf would let him sleep in his bed again. Sharing a bed with Laf was always nice, no matter what, because waking up next to him was a blessing.

They pulled up to the apartment building, and Laf yawned. “Hercules, dear, stay in my room. You’re warm.”

“But it’s spring, Laf. It’ll be hot in your room.”

“Stay anyway.” Laf offered a light smile, and Herc couldn’t help his own gay grin as he nodded and slipped out, moving to the passenger side quickly to help Laf out. “Gladly.”

They got inside the building and upstairs to their third floor room quickly. Once they were inside, Herc received a text from John that said ‘hmoe’, which he guessed meant ‘home’, and sent a text back that thanked him for remembering, and to use a condom.

Laf toed his shoes off and got out of his light jacket quickly, moving into the kitchen to grab a glass of water before heading off to his room. Herc took his time in getting changed into his own pajamas in his room, glancing at the scars on his chest in the mirror before sliding a tank top on. Then he was down the hall and in Laf’s room.

Laf was already sprawled out on the bed in his boxers, but he still gave a drowsy smile. Herc smiled back, sliding under the covers. “John and Alexander got to John’s place safe.”

“That is good.” Laf slid under the covers and managed to get against Herc’s side. His accent was thicker; he was half asleep just by the time he pressed his face to Herc’s shoulder. “Goodnight.”

“Yeah, night Laf.” Herc smiled as Laf passed out cold against his shoulder, snoring softly in the minutes that followed. Herc looked up at the ceiling, running his fingers through his hair for a moment.

God, he was gay.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave kudos or a comment, or find me on tumblr @mxsicalpup !!!


End file.
